Alway's Someone There
by Piker's Girl
Summary: AU The continuing adventures after Piker fallen at Emma Falls. Goemon's lover is said to be Jigen's brother as well as anothers assassin. Lupin falls prey to Pikers new plans. OC's involved
1. Chapter 1: Lost, left, and loved

**AN: I revised a lot of dialouge by all means please enjoy.**

Always Someone There

Ch.1: Lost, left, and loved

Grey caught sight of Pycal who laid unconscious at the bottom of Emma Falls. The magician as they called him was now washed up so to speak. After his furious battle with Lupin he rested peacefully after being washed ashore.

Grey's mind burned terribly with the knowledge. That Lupin and his cohorts were now miles away from this original destination. Far away from Emma Falls to let anyone know that Lupin encountered Pycal.

Except for himself, trudging along the, trails that led, to the bottom, of the waterfall itself. Grey looked down upon Pycal whose eyes remained unopened. Squatting low to try and check for a pulse. Was met by a strong hand that gripped his arm. Quite strong for a man who just fallen a dizzying height to stop a man's heart.

Grey was startled but relieved by this action. Pycal's eyes fluttered open when he realized the man who was sitting right in front of him. He said nothing at first as he was still shaken by his brush with death. But rested his eyes upon Grey who happily smirked just to see him again.

"I thought you were dead."

Pycal spit out some blood before speaking. Rising steadily to his feet. Though his movements were shaky and uncoordinated. Pycal staggered to the young adult that wasn't sure how to react.

"Shut up and help me you damn brat." he mumbled to Grey. Frustrated from his recent defeat. Resisted the temptation to chase after Lupin so suddenly.

"I'm not a brat, I'm seventeen." Grey hissed out of anger. Letting Pycal rest an arm over his shoulder. Grey placed his right arm underneath Pycal's armpit. Steadying him enough so that he could walk a straight line.

Finishing his sentence he said. "I'm looking for someone and you probably know who he is."

Pycal knowing there was nothing more that can be done. Decided to heal his wounds for the time being.

Grey suddenly pulled out his cell phone.

* * *

Where Lupin was headed after Pycal's supposed demise. He didn't really know at the moment. Driving the compact yellow Fiat 500. Lupin hung his free arm out the window. While keeping his other arm on the steering wheel. Jigen was sitting on the passenger's side smoking another cigeratte. While Goemon decided as always to remain quiet during the long road trips.

Not too long the silence was broken amongst the thieves. As soon as Jigen flicked his cigeratte bud out the window. He noticed from his side view mirror was the ever determined Inspector.

"So what the hell type of goose chase is this?" Jigen said catching Lupin's attention.

"What are you talking about?" Lupin asked unaware of the danger behind them. Jigen pointed out the window. To a very angry Zenigata who so happened to leaning outside of the passenger window. Screaming every word imaginable through a megaphone ready for another day's chase.

"Lupin, damn you! Give up right now, ya hear!" Zenigata yelled.

"Oh, is that all your worried about, Jigen?" Lupin getting caught up in the moment. Pressed the gas pedal to the floor. Speeding down the road. The wind rushing through Jigen's window was enough to have him holding onto his fedora. As they were escaping the Zenigata's line of sight.

To the best of Lupin's knowledge after veering a hard left. Turning on an unforgivable blind spot. He decided that they get lost disappearing in a vast field. Deciding to stop when they came upon an questionable sight.

Lupin halted the small car to a stop. When they fully registered what exactly happened in the middle of nowhere.

"I mean should we really get involved." Jigen protested as Lupin got out of the car. "it was a shoot out. That Allard is riddled with holes c'mon!" trying to convince his friend to come back.

Back to the Allard as Lupin observed. One body was cold dead. Hands still on the steering wheel. Eyes open in terror even in death. His back filled with bloody holes. The passenger's door was open with no one occupying it's seat.

Just beyond the car lying in the field was woman. Cradling a body in her arms. She appeared to be leaning over the bloody corpse with her eyes closed.

"Homicide, homicide, homicide," Lupin concluded when he inched his way forward to the young woman. Pressing his hand against her back realized she was still breathing. His eyes lit up upon this discovery.

The woman's eyes peered open. Trying to visually capture everything that was in front of her. Namely the man being Lupin who so graciously decided to check if she was still living.

"Kaita…how could you die?" she whimpered, eyes moistening with tears. Her face and black dress was bloody from his gunshot wounds.

The woman still holding Kaita's corpse shivered. Then demanded the men prior to the shooting who might have come back yelled to Lupin.

"Come back to rape me and finish me off? Why are still standing there. Why aren't you doing anything!" she screamed ready to accept the same fate her friends shared before her.

Goemon who shortly caught up with his boss. Stood behind Lupin blushed red. The woman suddenly calmed down when she realized it wasn't the men who tried murdering her.

Jigen reluctantly got out of the car joined Goemon and Lupin. Now he was ready to sweat the woman that was the sole survivor of the deadly shoot out.

"So what exactly happened here anyway?" the lone gunman asked with curiosity.

The woman wasn't shy with dispensing information. Seeing they looked just as seedy as herself.

"We were making a deal with money as always." she started, her eyes half closed. Not being able to bear the thoughts that plagued her mind. She licked her lips then continued after drawing a deep breathe.

"Romany and the man I'm now holding the late Kaita. Our lives were being sought after. It's stupid I know. A deal wasn't met and I refused to sleep with a man. Which they decided to deal with afterwards. Kaita defended me with his bare hands to make sure I was safe!" she sobbed her last sentence. Letting go of her deceased friend's corpse. Buried her face in her hands.

"May I ask what your name is?" Lupin asked intrigued by the turn of events.

"Nami, pleased to meet you." she said in a breathy voice. The brunette went on to tell him with sincerity. "I must bury my friends now…thank you for your comfort strangers."

Nami wearily stood up and bowed thanking them. She was just about ready to try to pick up Kaita. Not minding the fact Lupin and his friends were still watching her. Goemon stood by Lupin in deep thought.

"To think that someday our good luck will run out. It might turn out like this poor woman sobbing over her dead partners." Goemon said assuming what might be the inevitable.

"Were pro's man, we'll have to be off of our game before this happens to us." Jigen replied to Goemon.

Nami dropped the body she was holding. Rushing to Jigen with a finger to his face. Casting an angry expression to the arrogant sharp shooter.

"Like hell we were off our game!" Nami yelled. "Things like this happen all the time!"

"Yeah, sure looks like it." Jigen snorted with contempt. "Your men have holes through them."

"Shut up already you a-" Nami's sentence was cut off. Right after Lupin intervened between the both of them.

Lupin always taking up the women's side of the argument. Decided to stand up for Nami despite Jigen's disapproval.

"You never acted like this before, Jigen! What's your problem?" he shouted. Jigen tipped his fedora to the front of his face. Then walked straight back to the car. He didn't feel like dealing with any of this at the moment.

The woman sounded like trouble.

"He seemed upset." Goemon added.

"So is he hiding something." Lupin said under his breathe.

* * *

"Out for more revenge again?" Grey asked. "I'm out to find my brother. I have no idea what ever happened to our sister…" his voice trailing away decided to leave this thought. Not sure what else he should add to it.

"How are our interests the same if it's not revenge you don't seek?" Pycal replied. . Both of them standing outside on the balcony. It had reached night fall when they began they're discussion.

Grey displayed a sword he carried with him. Unsheathing his sword he hold for Pycal to see in the moonlight.

"He is a great gunman and I want to show him that I have also become great!" Grey admittingly told him. "But I am also after someone who evaded my grasp. The only reason I found you was because I got lost from my comrades." Quickly he withdrew the sword returning it back into it's sheath. Grey returned to the living room where he immediately found a seat on the couch.

"You're a hit man also?" Pycal questioned Grey.

"Yes," Grey curtly said.

"What if I show you some magic tricks to help you?" Pycal insisted.

"How will magic tricks help me?" Grey was curious by his methods. "I mean they are fun to watch, but if you have seen it all then it's boring."

"It doesn't exactly work like that." Pycal replied reassuring that his partnership would aide him in his investigation.

"No, I'm sorry but I need to get back to my duties. It was a pleasure meeting you." Grey bowed respectfully before leaving his seat. Before he could touch the doorknob a flame stretched across the room that almost burnt him.

"What the hell?" Grey shouted. Turning his back to the magician saw Pycal. The finger that was once lit with flame. Was now harmless smoke rising into the atmosphere. He was determined to make Grey an offer he could not refuse.

"The thing is Lupin already knows this skill as well as myself. So we will both create new tricks and improve the old." Pycal said waving his hand in Grey's direction. "We will find what you're looking for as well what I am looking for." Pycal finished.

Grey's cheeks started to burn red as he saw Pycal's smile. His shirt and tie was loose around the neck exposing his scarred chest. Pycal looked to Grey with hungry eyes. Grey focused more on his beautiful lips afterwards and how they might taste.

"I…I…need a glass of water." Grey nervously told Pycal. Grey stood in the kitchen. Feeling his heart palpitate quickly in his chest.

* * *

Looking at the stars that burned brightly. Nami who graciously accepted Lupin's help. Was captivated by his chivalry as a man. Men like him were far and few between. Yet somehow he reminded him of her Kaita.

She was sitting outside when Lupin called to her.

"Nami," yet it didn't stop her imagining Kaita's voice in his place.

"Nami, are you coming in already?" Kaita yelled from a window. Romany would become giddy from the clothing she wore that day. Kaita would then remind his partner just whom she belonged to. Right after the friendly brawl they played between each other. It was now just a distant memory.

"Nami, it's getting cold out are you coming in?" Lupin asked. Nami looked back to see Lupin. His head was still stuck outside the window wondering how long she would be.

"Yeah I guess." Nami said then came in after a quick glance back to the sky . Nami came in then sat on the couch with her legs crossed. This was because the dress was about a half inch shorter than the last dress she wore. Lupin found it from the last visit from Fujiko. But she had no choice not to accept it.

"Sorry for earlier." Jigen apologized now with a cigarette pursed in his lips. "I wasn't in the best mood at the moment." Jigen stopped when he noticed that Nami now leaned against Lupin. Half asleep with his red jacket hung around her shoulders.

"You guys are the nicest I've met in awhile. Sort of in a way did I meet Kaita and Romany. Very likable people..." Nami trailed off in a soft mellow voice ready to fall asleep. Her eyes slid closed then fell asleep.

"I guess goodnight." Jigen said then walked to his bedroom. Goemon sitting in a chair started to prepare to clean his sword.

Lupin looked down and sighed. "I tend to forget that not all women are like Fujiko." Lupin stated.

"You know Lupin; she might still have hit man after her and could be hazard to keep around." Goemon replied in a placid tone.

"This is nothing I couldn't handle. You know that Goemon." Lupin proudly said.

"Tending to Fujiko's mistakes was practice for things like this, huh." Goemon once again pointed out. Lupin's features became tense then saddened. He squeezed Nami's shoulder gently in reassurance.

"I hope to hear those certain words; I only hear them when we think we were done in." Lupin said ending with another sigh again.

Goemon just sat there still cleaning the sword.

"What, you think I was kidding those many times when I said I wanted to settle down? That damn woman only thinks of herself, but on the inside I can't hate her…" Lupin's eyes settled on his friend.

Goemon got up and patted off his hakama. "Those are problems that you can solve on your own. Right now we have others." He replied promptly.

"What do you mean?" Lupin asked.

"While you guys were off digging. An unusual young man was here. He knew Jigen was here. But I told him he wasn't going to be around for a couple days. After that he glared at me and left." Goemon explained.

"You mean we have two things to deal with?!" Lupin questioned. "Does Jigen know he was here? Did you tell him?"

"He was upset, he nearly forced himself in to get to him." Goemon responded truthfully.

"So there is no doubt that he will be back." Lupin digressed deciding to depart from the subject at hand completely.

The doorbell rang.

"And he is back!" Lupin yelled with his gun behind his back as he walked to the door. Nami woke up when Lupin moved her. Goemon readied his sword. Lupin opened the door only to discover it was Fujiko.

They put away their weapons disappointed.

"Oh Fujiko we were just talking about you!" Lupin mood perked from the pleasant sight. The woman he praised as a goddess yet betrayed him like a Judas so many times.

"Oh missed me already lover?" Fujiko lustfully jeered. "I just came to warn you. Pycal was not killed." Fujiko seriously told him.

"Are you kidding me, man some people just don't die." Lupin mumbled from frustration.

"I came across this when I stayed in the same hotel as them. It seems he isn't ready to come after you guys yet though. His burns seem to have him in the position where he can't do much just yet." Fujiko said with some relief in her voice.

Nami then stood up giving Lupin back his jacket.

"I'll be going now Lupin." Nami said to him. Stopping at the door when Lupin gripped his hand in hers. Nami told him again in a tempered tone "You have done enough for me as it is. I'm not going to ask to you to do anymore."

"I want to do this for you." Lupin replied sternly. Nami blushed to be around another man other than Kaita like this.

"Thank you!" Nami whispered. Her left hand came up to Lupin's face softly caressing his cheek. Lupin's eyes were closed, but his lips were puckered. Fujiko could tell he yearned for it badly.

Nami tapped his face and stopped before she did something she would later regret. "I'm sorry you're so sweet Lupin…I don't wanna get into anything right now!" Lupin's jaw and arms dropped in disappointment again.

Fujiko just rolled her eyes crossing her arms. Watching Nami disappear into the hallway of the house they all shared.

* * *

It was another morning when Nami walked down the street to meet with Romany's girlfriend. She was about to tell her of the bad news. When a thin man wearing a lavender suit and messy black hair passed her by. He stuck out like a sore thumb. Nami thought to herself. Looking to see if there was anyone else watching. She ran after him like the stalker she was in the past.

The man in the lavender suit could hear her heels clacking against the pavement. Just right behind him, came running a, young brunette haired woman. He decided to run away from her despite not knowing what motive she actually held.

Nami turned around a corner when the stranger ran into an alley.

"You've been following me so what do you want?" Pycal yelled short tempered from her interference with his plans. He gripped her hands tightly in his. Pycal noticed that it was the same woman from before. That was in the picture that Grey had shown him with two other men.

He let go of her hands.

"I can give your freedom for a price." Pycal blindly said to her.

"Wha...What?" Nami asked with confusion.

"Give me what I want and I'll make sure those hit man don't get to you!" Pycal said and threw his leg up between her knees. Things became very awkward between the both of them.

"You know the person who killed my friend and lover!" Nami said and thrusted her gun to his forehead. Quickly he pried the gun from her fingers. She tried to scream, yell anything, but he soon muffled it with his lips on hers. When that was settled he grabbed her hand and they both ran past the crowd.

Nami started to panic the longer they ran through the crowd. Nami somehow grabbed back her hand when she couldn't bear what would happen. No what could happen. Pycal stared at Nami who stood frozen to the spot she stood on. He became irritated until Grey spotted them while shopping on the corner of town.

"Of all the places to find her was here, huh?" Grey laughed with bemusement. Nami tried to run because she knew what he was there for. Pycal grabbed her hand again before she could leave.

"Please don't kill me I'll do anything!" Nami pleaded.

"Surrender everything," Pycal said and forcefully pulled her closer to him. She slid down to her knees trying to escape him.

Grey pulled his sword out quickly to have it shot out of his hand.

"Brother," Grey yelled to Jigen. Jigen became confused to the man who refered to him that name.

"I don't have a brother!" Jigen shouted. Pycal ran with Nami while Jigen was occupied by this stranger.

"I don't think so." Goemon gracefully ran in front of Pycal cutting off his exit with Nami in hand. The crowd started to get excited. Police cars trailed through the city at a fast pace. The sirens that signaled their existence.

"Lupin, I know you're here damn it show yourself!" Zenigata yelled searching for Lupin. He got out of the cop car wading through the crowds of civilians. Just above the poor Inspector was Lupin himself. Looking down from the top of the buildings.

The bird's eye view gave him the upper hand. From afar Jigen was battling Grey with a spray of bullets. Pycal was taking blows from Goemon with his superhuman tonic. Not too far from Jigen was poor Pops. Having no choice to settle the public with the rest of his police men that was startled by Goemon seconds earlier.

Lupin charged along the roofs of the buildings. Stopping where Goemon had trapped Pycal he called attention to himself shouting. "Hey, Goemon finish up and save Nami!" Pycal looked up to Lupin.

"It's time to heat things up Lupin!" Pycal announced to his adversary.

"It's getting old already I think it's time you came up with some better material!" Lupin taunted.

"I was hoping you would say something like that." Pycal said only with his usual smile. Water started to flood the streets as his hand lifted giving his signal.

"What the hell!" Jigen questioned when the water had come knee deep. Grey jumped on the glass plank already planted by Pycal earlier.

"Grab my hand," Grey held out his hand desperate to help Jigen. "The water will stop before it gets this high you'll drown if you don't grab my hand!" with great urgency he declared.

"Why help me?" Jigen replied unable to reason with the enemy.

"You're my brother that's why!" Grey calmly said. "I don't know where our sister went to, but I'm not risking your life." He pulled his hand back after Jigen made his decision. If he decided to stay in the water so be it.

"Stop saying that because you're not my brother damn it! He was killed, my sister was kidnapped! There is no way you could know!" Jigen yelled. He so sure that he comprehended those facts long ago. Anyone claiming to be his brother was an imposter.

"Hey Jigen, need a lift?" Fujiko asked from the helicopter. Just in the nick of time. Right after Grey had made his escape dashing away from him. "Where are Lupin, Goemon, and Nami?"

"Not sure," Jigen said as Fujiko tossed down a step ladder to him. Boarding the plane they headed to find the rest of their team.

* * *

Zenigata was not so lucky as he was swept away by the flood. He maintained his buoyancy by clutching to anything that would help him stay afloat. Momentarily he caught a glimpse of Lupin above him. Battling Pycal on his glass planks he laid out. Nami was following Goemon as they ran atop the roofs of the buildings.

"Where are we going?" Nami gasped barely able to say those words.

"Anywhere at this point really." Goemon stated. Nami stopped. Something felt wrong to her inside. She ran the other way again toward Lupin and Pycal.

"What are you doing?" Goemon asked.

"I'm going to stop this fight!" Nami declared when Fujiko spotted Goemon and Nami.

"Hey guys over here!" Jigen yelled catching their attention. Goemon grabbed Nami as they jumped on the helicopter. Nami stared out of the window depressed. Fujiko pointing out Lupin. Saw that he was knocked unconscious with Pycal nowhere in view.

"Better pick him up." Jigen told Fujiko as the helicopter made it's way toward him as they were ready to grab him on their way.


	2. Chapter 2: Contracted illness, temporary

Always Someone There

Ch.2: Contracted illness, temporary love, and torn expectations

"_I should be the one in that bed."_

Nami knew that this was all of her fault. Looking at the unconscious thief that helped protect her. If she didn't go chasing after that man. Then Lupin would have never had have to suffer for this.

Lupin's eyes opened suddenly. He felt a little startled when he found Nami. Who was sitting by his bedside all the time he was knocked out. He smiled then placed his arms around Nami to embrace her.

"Don't worry it should be okay." Lupin whispered softly. With those words he released Nami from his arms. Deciding to lie back down in his bed. Nami was puzzled by the master thief who she now cared about.

"Are you all right, should I get you something?" Nami offered. Trying to be supportive to the man who done so much for her. Lupin only murmured throwing an arm over his face. His teeth gritted out of frustration.

The room fell silent; Nami stared out the window still feeling sorry.

"Hey Lupin are you a wake?" Jigen shouted through the other side of the door.

"Yeah…" Lupin shouted announcing he reached consciousness. Jigen entered the room surprised to see Nami.

"Sorry to bother you, pal. But a letter came in and…" Jigen stopped abruptly in his sentence. He noticed Lupin was starting to act peculiar. This made him wonder as well as worry. But had no idea if he should ask.

"And what else would that be, Jigen?" Lupin asked after he uncovered his arm showing his pale features. He turned his head facing his friend. "If you're going to say something then say it already." He said with impatience.

Jigen pulled the envelope out of his pocket laying it beside Lupin's night stand. Then he left the room with nothing more to say.

Nami soon left the room following after Jigen where he stopped to turn to her.

"Just leave this to us all right. Then when this is all over. You'll be back to your old life with no problems." Jigen told her with confidence. He then continued on his way back to the living room.

Nami ready to take her anger out on him. Reached to her foot taking off a black heeled shoe. Jigen unaware of what Nami was about to do. Felt the back of his head explode with pain. As the heel of the shoe hit it's intended target.

Jigen stopped rubbing the back of his head. "why you bitch, why'd you do that for!" he angrily shouted to Nami.

"What the hell is that supposed to mean? What usual routine? That is gone forever…my life before this is gone!" Nami yelled back about to throw another black pump at the gunman that challenged the truth to false assumptions.

"You're going to have to get used to it then. You were damn lucky to even get this far!" Jigen knew in those situations that how life was. If she wasn't going to accept it then to hell with her. "these are the sacrifices you make in your line of work!"

"What's that supposed to mean?" Nami said irritated by his stupid word play.

"It means," Jigen deciphered for her. "if we weren't trying to lose Zenigata we wouldn't have even found you. You would've been on your own, toots." he admitted trying to stupefy her, so she'll leave him alone. Lupin opened the door with his hand now on the top of his head with this most miserable look on his face.

"Sorry for interrupting guys. Just quiet down will ya, please? I have a headache and you two arguing ain't helping." Lupin reassured the two.

Jigen and Nami walked down the hallway following Lupin. When they reached the living room Jigen and Nami sat down simultaneously on the couch. Nami diverting her attention from Jigen picked a book off the coffee table.

Lupin's suspicious behavior was becoming very apparent. Jigen decided to go to the kitchen and pour himself a cup of scotch. Taking the drink back with him to the couch sipped it occasionally.

Each one of them said nothing to each other for the time being. Lupin crumpled the note with the envelope then disposed of it in the trash bin.

Nami and Jigen watched Lupin walk to the door.

"I'll be back." Lupin said breaking the silence. Promptly leaving he slammed the door shut behind him.

Not long after Lupin's absence Goemon joined Jigen and Nami in the living quarters.

"You slept late Goemon." Nami said blindly trying to start a conversation.

"Yeah, well with all that has happened a little rest never did anyone harm." Goemon replied as he sat beside Jigen with nothing further to say.

* * *

It was desolate area that Lupin pulled his car into. A building had crumbled from years of being exposed to the elements. The parking lot in front of it abandoned. Not seeing human contact. For so as long as the building Lupin had pulled into had been condemned.

Shutting off his car he hopped out of it. Pycal who had been waiting walked from the top of the building. Acting as if he was floating on air came to meet Lupin once again.

"Cut to the damn chase already Piker!" Lupin demanded to him. Pycal standing from atop his glass planks looked down to the thief.

Lupin saw up to where Pycal was standing. In his throat Lupin felt a tickle. With that tickle it became a full blown coughing fit. Covering his mouth with the crook of his arm. He continued to watch the magician carefully.

Feeling charitable Pycal threw to Lupin a bottle of pills. Lupin opened the bottle examining them. The pills were small, blue, and circular.

"I enjoy watching you suffer, but this will help you prolong your timely demise…" Piker boasted. Lupin's thoughts came back to the flood and how he was knocked out unconscious.

"There was something in the water and anyone who consumed it or maybe even touched it was infected!" Lupin said with shock. "It wasn't just a water show in anyway!"

Pycal only laughed.

"Life is worth nothing as it stands," Pycal said declaring his feelings about human life. " but to have you in the way will ruin everything."

Lupin starting another coughing fit again. Wearily he tossed a couple of pills into his mouth. If Pycal were to murder him he would have already done so.

"You bastard, do you know what you did?" Lupin screamed to him. About ready to put a boot to his ass. It occurred to him to stop when he thought of his teammates that had been exposed to the water as well. Pycal let Lupin leave as he jumped back into his car. Feeling the urgency to warn everyone. He knew he expected this action while having no real way to express his fears

Piker walked away as Lupin's car became nothing but a dot in the distance.

* * *

Lupin's teammates were engaged in different activities. Jigen had just fallen asleep on the sofa. Goemon and Nami were watching a television program. Though they were both watching it. They had no real particular interest.

Lupin busted opened the door. His face had become pallid with dark circles beneath his eyelids. Seeing Jigen he quickly tossed a throw pillow at him to wake him up. Nami giggled watching Jigen spring his head up.

"Stop throwing things at me Nami!" Jigen snapped at her. Nami pointed at Lupin; Jigen looked to see the shaken man known with the title of Lupin The Third.

"Lupin what's wrong?" Goemon asked with urgency in his voice. Lupin never looked so sickly in his life. Lupin shown a bottle of pills he acquired from Pycal in his hand.

"You're sick? Everyone gets sick…I don't see the big deal." Jigen did not understand the significance to what Lupin was about to explain.

Nami took the bottle from Lupin's hand examining it. There was no label, but could tell the bottle was new.

"The water was contaminated." Lupin said revealing the truth from yesterdays incident.

"You mean when the town flooded?" Jigen answered with surprise.

"Were any of you in the water?" Lupin asked. Determined to know exactly if anyone was contaminated by the deadly water.

"I was, but not for long. I was pulled out." Jigen explained. Nami and Goemon both shook their heads no.

"So you might be okay then. We'll just have to keep an eye on you then to make sure." Lupin said to everyone to make sure they pay attention this detail.

"What about the pills you brought? How does this fit in this picture." Nami asked. She handed them back to Lupin.

"They delay whatever was in the water!" Lupin stated. "That explains why I woke up with that headache!"

"Is there any other symptoms we are looking for?" Goemon asked wondering just how fatal this disease might be.

Lupin's chronic cough came back again. Upsetting Jigen and Goemon who asked him if he'd be all right. Lupin's cough just as quickly as it began.

"We don't even know how many people have already passed on because of this and how fast it spreads through the body!" Jigen shouted then started to flip through channels to find if the news has covered the epidemic if it could be called that. Nami couldn't take the fact that Lupin might die from something that could possibly be her fault. She ran outside slamming the door.

"What the hell did I do now?" Lupin unable to comprehend Nami's reaction collapsed on the couch.

Lupin then considered the incubation time of the bacteria before it's released into the system. He had to find someway to get this before his and many others might die. Pulling himself up from the couch walked to the door.

Jigen stopped channel surfing before he let Lupin go. "maybe you should stay here for a while. Your not well, you need to rest."

"I gotta go check on Nami." Lupin said as he headed outside again. Walking away from the house found no trace of the woman. He had to make sure she was okay. Until a clue planted by an unknown assailant left for him one of Nami's black pumps.

A note was left right beside it declaring Lupin should rescue her. Lupin clutched a weak fist together barely able to help his declining good mood. Zenigata was also on his conscience. Running back into the hideout Lupin quickly dialed the number to contact Zenigata.

Hopefully Pops would pick up if he wasn't experiencing the same exact symptoms.

"Hello this is Zenigata of Interpol. What problem is being addressed now?" Zenigata asked. Lupin noticed right away that he sounded like his old grumpy self.

"It's me Lupin!" Lupin jeered happily into the phone.

"Lupin? Why are you calling?" Zenigata shouted.

"There is no time to talk now Pops. You just need to know that the flood was disease ridden and if people aren't something bad could happen, also get yourself checked." Lupin added hoping Zenigata would listen to his advice. Then he hung up the phone.

Lupin began to gear himself ready for what he was about to do.

"What happened?" Jigen wondered.

"Nami is gone and not sure if she left or if Grey had gotten her." Lupin explained as he looked through his chest for extra gun rounds.

"You're not in this alone are you?" Jigen asked him curiously.

"Why are you coming?" Lupin replied in between loading his guns.

"She might be annoying, but I gotta hand it to her. She's a pretty good woman. I'm in, you in Goemon?" Jigen handed the question down like it was game. The smile on Goemon's face was proof enough. They loaded into the car in no time and their way.

* * *

"Do you think I'm lying? That flood had something in it!" Zenigata shouted desperately trying to get someone to believe him. He was in the headquarters of CDC of Tokyo, Japan.

Zenigata slammed his fist on the secretary's desk.

"We are already aware, but we are not going to be able to spread awareness of this yet. There is enough panic as it is. The hospitals are full of these cases as it is and trying the best they can to at least relieve their pain.

"I understand your worrying for the sake of others, but nothing can truly be done since it only hit us and not multiple spots. That means only certain people are infected from this in total. No spreading of this looks possible at the moment." The man once again stated from tests from other patients and looking into the bacteria it's self. "The bacteria however spreads quickly within a day or so."

"How would you know if you're infected? Are your men even trying to look for a cure?" Zenigata said when he realized that Lupin had also been in contact with the water as much as he did. Zenigata being slow at this type of thinking was almost puzzling. 'That means Lupin is probably infected as well." Zenigata thought to himself.

* * *

Far away in an abandoned location Pycal had held himself up in. Was Nami lying in the corner of a dimly lit room. She was unconscious from the beating that was given to her. The guns she always carried with her laid beside her. Covered in dried blood for which she used to try and protect herself.

Grey sat asleep on the chair outside of the room near the door. Grey awoke shortly to see Piker who graced him with his presence.

"You brought her here?" Piker asked. He had forgotten that Grey was after her for business reasons. He scratched the back of his head. "Why didn't you kill her?"

"You could use her to lure Lupin for that new trick you thought of a couple days ago!" Grey replied with a grin. Piker smiled back to Grey, but his mind was set something else.

"You're right there. We must prepare then…Lupin should be here soon!" Piker said knowing what was to come for later tonight.

* * *

"Do you even know where we are going Lupin?" Jigen shouted at Lupin who aimlessly kept driving to different locations.

A gypsy stopped their car by being in the middle of the street.

"What the hell is wrong you? You could have been run over!" Lupin yelled with whatever energy he could muster.

"I'm so sorry, but I have some information that might come in handy for you!" She said seductively.

"I don't have time to play fortune tellers lady! Just move out the way!" Lupin shouted to the mysterious gypsy.

The gypsy whom Lupin lashed out pulled a map giving it to him.

Goemon suspected foul play from the so called "Gypsy". He then sliced her outfit well aware now.

"Fujiko?!" Jigen yipped with his tipping up his fedora. "What the hell are you up to now?"

"I'm just trying to help some lost boys that's all!" Fujiko said innocently.

"We really have no time play Fuji cakes! Just hop in already!" Lupin responded sluggishly. Fujiko accepts the offer joining them. It took them about an hour to decipher the map. But they eventually crack the insidiously easy puzzle behind it.

Where they were about to make it in time to stop the madness lurking in the shadows.


	3. Chapter 3

three: Disappointments, trouble, new faces…

Darkness plagues the streets. Not a light shown through, but the headlights of the vehicle in which Lupin pulled into the lot. They get eager to find to their curiosity that Nami was on the ground not too far from them. Lupin gets to run to her aide while observing his surroundings. Fujiko gets out and walks off immediately without the crew knowing that she left.

"You'll be alright Nami!" Lupin said lifting her up from the ground and carrying her on his back. They went further instinctively knowing that Piker only wanted this to happen.

…………………………………..

"Zenigata, what's wrong?" asked a lower officer. Zenigata closed his bloody palm then hid it in his sleeve acting as if he hadn't done it and walked off to his car about to start it up when he became lightheaded. The officer came over when he noticed the inspector not moving just sitting there with a dazed look on his face.

"Move over and give me your keys!" The officer insisted right away. "You don't look able to drive at the moment."

…………………………………..

Fujiko stuck the gun up to Piker's head with an innocent smile plastered on her face.

"Picking on little girls now Piker…that's very un classy!" Fujiko whispered, so not to attract attention. Piker felt no fear for the gun in her hand nor did he care about her rambles. He felt he understood the women enough.

"If you must know my partner screwed her up…I just played the game after this." Piker stated.

Like salt burning the fresh wound,

Love can be the same way,

Almost afraid to bloom again,

To show the world her smile again…

Is like to take away common belief

"Shouldn't be expected at any rate, where is the cure for this whole mess?" Fujiko chimed. Piker only smiled.

"I'm sorry, but I'm late right now…" Piker responded then walking away. Fujiko stomped her foot in disappointment as went.

…………………………………..

"How are supposed to find our way around this place anyway?" Jigen asked curious about how big this place was.

"I'm starting to think this was bluff!" Lupin thought aloud when he lost total consciousness.

"Lupin, are you alright?" Jigen asked as he tried to get him to move. Goemon picked Nami up off Lupin. Nami jolted from her sleep to look up and see Goemon.

Relief from reality

Only summed in moments

Tears drain the salt away from

Eternal pain and blood stained

Skin.

"Finally awake are we?" Goemon said unimpressed. Nami turned away not sure what to say when she noticed that her guns were not with her.

"My guns their not here, I need to find them!" Nami shouted worried because of the sentimental value that they have now more than ever. She then fled to find them if she remembered where they were.

Nami pushed multiple doors open in search of her guns. From the distance she heard the stadium lights go off. Her nerves became wracked from what's happening, but what use is girl with a limp? A new face was seen rummaging from further away in some cabinets.

The girl heard her walking from behind; she drew her gun. Nami put her hands up afraid of being shot. 'Another gang member for Piker?' Nami thought to herself.

"Who are you?" The woman asked.

"Nami…and who are you?" Nami responded unhappy to find a traditional odd ball like Goemon. Not that she was trying to insult him just in this day and age it's a little odd. She put away her gun in her sunset colored furisode and netted gloves.

"Toshiko of Interpol, I got a tip that Lupin was seen here. Supposedly he is working with the man who flooded a whole area spreading a biological disease!" Toshiko stated.

Sitting trying to figure out

The world, but at the same

Not caring why the blood

Must stay even after the

Damage is made.

"Has the outbreak been that bad?" Nami replied. Toshiko looked at her like she was saying something wrong when in factuality she didn't like to read the paper nor either watches the news for a lot of reasons.

"My father fell ill a couple of hours ago before I got this tip!" Toshiko said with so much emotion poured into her words like she was going to cry from being upset over the issue.

"Who is your father?" Nami asked with curiosity to such a sad thing to happen.

"Koichi Zenigata. He also works for Interpol!" Toshiko answered back to have Nami turn pale on the name.

"Zenigata is your father?" Nami shouted back. Toshiko was beautiful; who could believe she could become something her father was!

This was my sin as well

As well as my ticket to life!

To discover love within my

Reach and to let my wings

Finally find their flight…

"Do you know him?" Toshiko said sort of thrilled to see her reaction.

"I have met him on and off…" Nami replied then grinned. The banging outside became so much that the conversation was hard to hold. Toshiko drew her gun heading toward the noise. Nami ran off the other direction to get inside to getting her missing guns.

To let your body dive beyond

The bullet, the excitement boldly

Makes you lash out to draw the

Gun yourself with almost no

Regards to this life...

This adventure is mine

I can't be timid to live

This out!

…………………………………..

When Toshiko made it out, the fight was at its end already. Piker and Grey fled apparently things didn't turn out right. Jigen held his arm while Goemon huffed for breathe; Lupin stood with an unsatisfied look on his as he popped a couple of the blue pills in his mouth.

"You're Lupin, right?" Toshiko asked the crew. Lupin turned to the beautiful figure. Goemon slightly blushed to how she kept herself.

"You know it baby!" Lupin said putting the moves on her like a horny teenager trying not to let her know he has any weaknesses.

"Then you're under arrest for causing mass hysteria!" Toshiko recited basically the same thing her father had always. Nami now unable to run with her limp fell to the ground shooting toward her unexpectedly.

"They didn't do it!" Nami shouted crying from the pain streaming her body. "Listen to me! It was another man who did it to your father!" Nami shouted even louder. She then shielded them.

"Get the hell out of the way already! Defending them will only make you an accomplice!" Toshiko yelled not wanting to start anything. Nami realized this being that she had never thought about it till she smiled.

"That's right! I'm part of their team!" Nami boasted proud to even say she was part of anything ever again.

"Was this decided?" Jigen whispered to Lupin surprised.

"Of course, I guess…" Lupin whispered back. Nami glared back at them about to hit them with the strength she has left.

"I'm trying to defend you and you do this to me!" Nami shouted. Lupin coughed to worry everyone again.

"I'm fine you guys! Sheesh I don't need any of that!" Lupin smirked. Lupin came up Toshiko to shake her hand and ran. Jigen started after then and so on after that into the car in no time.

…………………………………..

Piker hit Grey to the ground with the notion he is the one who screwed everything up. Grey held his face to shield another blow his body.

"You out lived your usefulness!" Piker shouted. Grey drew his sword ready to take him on at any second. "Too late!"

"What?" Grey asked out of curiosity. The next thing you hear is the window smashing out; tingles of glass are heard like chimes as the wind blows. Piker turns to leave immediately only taking his suitcase.

…………………………………..

Jigen and Nami were dressing their wounds while Goemon slept. Lupin paced the room with knowledge his time could be up at any second. Nami pulled a vial out of her pocket. Lupin looked at her oddly then took it out of her hand to examine it.

"What exactly is it?" Nami asked. "I was sick to my stomach trying to make my way out from Grey when I slipped it in my pocket. There were some of the same larger tubes nothing I could have stolen without him noticing though."

"This could be it…, but that is benefit of the doubt." Lupin responded in one of his more sour moods.

"Please hurry please! Help Toshiko's father get better!" Nami shouted with concern. Lupin became puzzled.

"Who is she related to?" Lupin replied. Nami looked to the side blushing wildly.

"Zenigata…he fell ill…" Nami rambled. "We need to find a cure right away!"

"No way, a girl like that?" Lupin shouted to hear such a refined woman like that could ever. The image of Toshiko showing naked shoulder through her furisode coming down while her hair blew through the wind played in his mind.

"We have to test it! Make sure this is the real deal first before anything is done!" Jigen reassured them.

"This has to be done quickly then." Goemon replied. Jigen gave him a sly smile.

"That's why I'm going to send it to a dear friend who can get us quick results." Jigen boasted. Lupin gave a smile back comforted with the fact that this may be it.

"Or you could defy the odds and test it your self!" Nami suggested. If this is it then we can always chase after the guy who has the antidote!"

"It wouldn't be like me to not gamble on this bet!" Lupin thought out loud; he then took out the cork to down the little vile on hand.

"Well is it working?" Jigen asked.

"We have to wait Jigen...sheesh!" Nami responded.

"Lets hope this is it!" Goemon thought he might add. Lupin sighed embarrassed to be around such negative people at the moment when he needed positive support.

"I just want this to be a happy ending!" Nami said.

"There is no such thing as a happy ending…just a part of the story that went well!" Goemon interrupted.

"Okay shut it you two!" Lupin shouted annoyed.


End file.
